Crush
by toxicsage
Summary: When Sage is forced to travel with her Brother Shawn in the WWE one man turns her life around and falls head over heels for him, but will it work?


**I was 16 when I started traveling with the WWE, you see I am the little sister of Shawn Michaels, my name Sage Michaels. I was in a lot of trouble back then and no one could control me, not even Shawn's wife. One day Shawn came home and told me to pack my bags. Of course I argued and refused but I gave in when I knew I wasn't getting out of it. Two days later I arrived in San Diego, CA.**

**Sage you will listen to me and obey me while you are here, understood my brother said. I smirked whatever you say boss, I replied. We retrieved our baggage and headed to the arena, I was looking around at all the place and saw several clubs and bars. Knowing I was underage I was still planning a get away and having a good time. Don't even thinking about it I hear from a voice next to me. What I said acting innocent, damn I thought he's good. **

**We pulled in to the parking lot where tons of fans where waiting to meet there favorite wrestler. We parked and grabbed our bags, as we headed in the building Shawn was surrounded by fans I was pushed out of the way and knocked down, I felt an arm pick me up and set me back on my feet, I looked up and there he was the most gorgeous man in the world I thought at the time. He had black nail polish and blue hair with a little red and yellow in it. He smiled hi my name is Jeff Hardy and you are he asked. Sage Michaels I replied, your Shawn's little sister, he told me you where going to be traveling with us for awhile He said. My attitude changed all most admittedly, really I said what else has he said getting all defensive. Easy kid calm down that's was it nothing more was said Jeff explained.**

**Finally Shawn was free from fans and came over to me and Jeff, I see you met my handful sister He said. Jeff Laughed I did he replied. I'm not a handful, its not my fault you can't keep you eye on me I shouted. Come on lets go Shawn said taking my hand. Listen girl and listen good. You are a guest here and will treat everyone you meet with respect you hear me Shawn yelled. Yea Yea I replied. Now you apologize to Jeff, he was only trying to help. I looked back to Jeff, Sorry I said. There happy I said snapping back at Shawn. **

**Hey Shawn welcome back whose this stranger asked. This is my little sister Sage, Sage this is Randy Orton. Nice to me you He said, the pleasure is all your I answered. WOW she's sassy huh Randy replied. You have no idea Shawn said. Well good luck man I'll see you later, Randy said and started walking away. You too Shawn said. Shawn looked at me you have such a rude awaking coming little girl and you won't like it he yelled. I don't give a flying fuck Shawn you don't scare me I yelled back. **

**The show was starting and I was locked in Shawn's locker room, there was a security guard outside the door and I couldn't make my escape. I sat there watching some of the match on the monitor, I didn't realize it but Jeff Hardy's music hit and he came out doing the stupid dance he did and made his way to the ring, he's so stupid I thought out loud and what is with that hair, yea where cool.**

**While I sat in the back, I did watch Jeff Hardy's match and I like it, I really never watch wrestling even though my brother was a superstar. I never went to any event when they were in town. Now I have to watch it and live it . **

** I heard the door opened and I looked over and saw Shawn coming in. Oh what know I said I didn't do anything. Lose the attitude he said, I'm here to see if you need anything, no I'm fine thank you. I replied. Whoa did I just say thank you. Alright then I'll see you later Shawn said and then he left.**

**I turned back to the monitor and Jeff's match was over damn I missed it, I decided to see if I could go get something to eat so I opened the door and the security guard was gone, nice here is my chance. I walked out and heard where do you think your going. I turned around and there he was again Jeff fucking Hardy. Not that it any of your business I am going to find something to eat.. Oh good I'll come with you he said.**

**Jeff and myself went to the mess hall where they had a buffet of all kinds of food. What would you like he asked, umm I'm not sure I replied. I finally decided and grabbed everything that looked good, we made our way to some seats over in the corner and sat down. So Sage tell me about yourself Jeff asked breaking the silence. Well lets see, there's really nothing to tell about me I answered. Oh come on there has to be something he questioned. Look some thing are not meant to be said Jeff, there's things about me that Shawn don't even know. **

**I sat there just looking at Jeff wondering why he wanted to know about me, I'm 16teen and already have a bad history of drugs and alcohol, I've been in trouble with the cops been on probation and everything else. I felt no need to bring that up not right now at least. Why don't you tell me about you Jeff and then I'll tell you about me, I said. That's fair he said. Well I was born in Cameron, NC I'm the youngest brother of the family and my mom passed when I was little. He replied. I started wrestling when I was 12 and my brother was 15 in our homemade wrestling ring. Then I started here in the WWE in 1993 which I wasn't even of age I was 16 when I signed and lied about my age . What else would you like to know he asked. I just stared at him.**

**Know tell me about you he said. I looked over my shoulder and sided, well I'm lost both my parents last year, which I sure you all know because Shawn was in the middle of a match when it happened and he didn't get the call until later. I remember that night Jeff said. Yea well I was home when I received the call, Shawn's wife came to pick me and took me to the hospital. I remember crying so hard that my head was pounding. When I got there, the doctors wouldn't let me see them, my world came crashing down that night and I turned into something I never thought was possible. **

**While I'm telling Jeff my life I was getting teary eyes. Its ok if you don't want to continue Jeff said. No its ok, its been awhile since I talk about it. 3 months after their death I moved in with Shawn and his family, by then I already dropped out of school and started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Shawn was never home and I was repelling from listen to his wife. I started doing drugs, drinking every day to the point no one could handle me. Shawn sent me to rehab and that didn't work I came home and was told to pack my bags and get ready for a change. Shawn figures that he can keep a better eye on me if I travel with him, so here I am.**

**Jeff kinda looked at me, I looked down and I felt a tear running down my face. Sage he said. I looked up and locked eyes, Sage, Shawn love you very much you are everything to him, he talks about you all the time as if you where his own daughter. You really should give him a chance, he only wants to help. If you need me I'll be here for you when ever you need me to. He said. Jeff rose from his seat and walked over to me, he whisper in my ear I meant it Sage come to me when you need it. Before Jeff walked out he kissed my cheek and wiped my tear away. I looked down and so much ran through my mind, maybe I do need to change. **

**The years went by like nothing. I know was 18teen and I learned so much about the business and my relationship with Jeff Hardy grow so much and my way of thinking changed. I was getting along better with Shawn and have been clean for almost 2 years, there was one time I did go out looking for my fix and found it. It actually was after me and Jeff had our little talk, I swore to myself that this was my last time and still to this day I kept that promise.**

**Happy birthday little sis, I turned around and there was Shawn holding balloons and a present. Hey Shawn I said running over to give him a hug, thank you I said, here this is for you and don't say I didn't have to because you deserve it, after all you have been through and the progress you have made. I smiled I love you Shawn, I opened the gift, I looked up my brother he had tears in his eyes, what's this I said holding up a plane ticket. **

**Shawn looked at me and smile your going home, your plane leaves tomorrow and you started senior year Monday. I screamed I give him the biggest hug I could give. Thank you Thank you I kept saying. Hold on kido there's one more thing, come on he said grabbing my hand. Where we going I asked you'll see. We stopped and Shawn covered my eyes know walk and I'll tell you when to stop. I slowly kept walking and feeling around, Stop he said. I smiled and I see know, I yelled, nope, put your hands out he replied. So I did what I was told, I felt this figures standing in front of me I let my hands roam and I came to the figures face, Shawn I don't know who this is. Oh ok I guess you can see know. **

**I opened my eyes and right in front of me was Jeff, I smiled and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, I wanted to kiss him some where else but I was to nervous. Jeff decided to throw you a birthday/going away party Shawn said. Thank you Jeff I appreciate it. I answered. Your welcome just promise me you'll keep in touch and let me know how you are he asked. I will Jeff I promise. We parted and danced all night, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my birthday than with the WWE superstars or as I like to call them, my family.**

**The next morning came and I was getting ready to head home, Shawn was dropping me off at the airport but not coming inside. Sage listen to me, Shawn said. You came so far and you've turned it around, please behave and go graduate. I smiled I will Shawn I won't let you down. I gave Shawn one last hug before they called my flight. I love you big bro, I love you too lil sis. Have a good flight call me when you land ok he said, I will I replied. Tell Jeff thank you for me. Sure thing sweetheart, Love you. Love you to Shawn.**

** I boarded the plane and found my seat. It felt good to be going home but it also hurt to leave Shawn and the rest of the WWE superstars. I arrived in Houston, TX at 5:30 just in time to get something for dinner. Shawn's wife was waiting for me, I ran over to give her a hug and a kiss. How was your flight she asked. Good just glad to be home I replied. Oh wait I got to call Shawn I'll meet you out side I said. Ok I'll be in the car she answered. I pulled out my cell and dialed Shawn's # hello, Shawn I said, Hey Sis how was your flight he asked, great just glad to be home, me to he replied, I'm glad your safe, remember what you promised, I know Shawn I will follow through. Oh wait I have someone who wants to say hi, hold on. OK. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice. Hey girl, JEFF oh my god hi how are you I asked. Good and you, I'm fine glad to be home but I miss all of you guys. We miss you to, hey do me a favor, Jeff asked. Sure anything. Call me when you need me. He said. I will Jeff I will, and we hung up.**

**I got home and went right to bed, that night I was dreaming about Jeff and everyone I got close to. I next morning I decided to become a wrestler I went to the local wrestling school and sign up right away, I got in easy because my brother trained there and graduated from there. I went to regular school in the morning and wrestling school at night, Before I knew it I was graduating from both schools, although Shawn didn't know I had went to wrestling school, and It's my dream and I wanted to for fill it. **

**I booked a flight to Stamford, CT to meet with Mr. Vince McMahon the chairman of the WWE. When I arrived at the airport there was a limo waiting for me. Sage nice to see you again the gentleman said. Honestly I don't remember him, oh well. I climb in and soon we where off. Excuse me but we are here Sage, the driver said. Thank you I replied. I climbed out and head into the building not sure of what was going to happened.**

**I walked in and up to the desk clerk, Hi my name is Sage Michael's I'm here to see Mr. McMahon. Hi Sage go ahead in he's waiting for you, thank you I replied. I walked over to the door and took a deep breath, here goes nothing. I knocked on the door, come in I heard a voice said. I entered the room, Hi Mr. McMahon I said. AHHH Sage my dear look at how much you've grown he said smiling. It's been awhile huh I replied. Please have a seat. Thank you. So does Shawn know about you joining the WWE Vince asked, No Sir. I said. Tell me Sage what made you decided to join? He asked. Well Vince I grow up in the WWE I was here for 2 years if not more, I learned so much about the business and I woke up one day saying this is what I want to do and I'm going to do it. I fell in love with the business just like my Brother. I answered. Vince smiled well we already know the answer and I don't feel we need to go much further he said. So Sage welcome to the team. YES I yelled thank you so much Vince I really appreciate it I replied. I'll see you over at the arena the limo will take you there know. See you there I said, I was so happy I couldn't wait. I climbed into the limo and we were off again.**

**I arrived to the arena and thanked the limo driver and was on my way in to the building, when I saw him from a distance, I smiled and thinking I couldn't wait to hug him again and smell him all over. I took off running and smiled the whole way over. When I got close to him I stopped and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and before he could say anything I gave him the worlds largest hug. We broke, Sage what are you doing here Jeff asked, I just looked at him and laughed, say hello to the newest WWE Diva. I answered. NO way you serious he said. Serious Jeff I'm back for good. Does Shawn know he asked. No not yet but he's the next one I'm going to surprise I replied. Wait you didn't even tell me over the phone Jeff remarked. Well I wanted to surprise you the most Jeff, I couldn't tell you I said. **

**After me and Jeff exchanged words we headed inside, I got a lot of hello's and welcome back and nice to see you. I tell you it felt so good to be back, I looked back at Jeff and he seemed to be out of it. Jeff you ok I asked? Yea I'm fine I just can't believe you're here. Believe it Jeff I'm back. Look I will talk to you later I need to find my brother. I roamed the halls looking for his locker room and wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I bumped into something or someone and fell on my ass. Ouch I said. I looked up and what'd know there was Randy Orton. Hey little girl may I help you. He asked I took his hand, I'm not a little girl Randy I'm a woman. Wait a minute do I know you he asked. You should I answered. Your Sage, Shawn little sister, but you ain't little any more he exclaimed. Nope I've grown I replied. Hey Randy where is my brother I asked. Oh He's with Paul ( TripleH) out in the arena area going over the match. He answered. Thank you Randy talk to you later I said running off.**

**OH god what is he going to say better yet what am I going to say I thought, I kept walking until I came to the opening to the top of the stage. Here goes nothing I said to myself. I walked out and saw Shawn and Paul sitting in the ring, I made my way down and took deep breaths. Hey stranger Paul said, hey Paul how are you I asked, Good he replied and Shawn turned around. Sage what are you doing here he asked. I walked over to him, hi brother nice to see you to. I said Sorry hi sis good to see you. Now what are you doing here? Now Shawn don't get mad but I decided to become a wrestler and here I am. I answered.**

**Shawn looked at me, your kidding right, he asked. Umm no Shawn I'm not, I said. When did this happen he asked. When you sent me home last year I went to the same school you did and bam here I am. I replied. Let me guess Vince made you sign the contracted all ready Shawn questioned. Yes he did and I'm official I am a WWE Diva. I want this Shawn I real do, please let me do this I bagged. Shawn looked at Paul and then at me, Oh alright but I will be next to you all the time he said. Deal, Deal I yelled giving him a hug and I kiss. I love you Shawn Love you too my little pain. I left Shawn and Paul and went searching for Jeff.**

**I walked all around the halls and couldn't find him, then I stumbled upon his locker room. I knocked and on one answered, I figured he was somewhere in the building and I'll talk to him later. I turned the corner and there he was with a women I've never seen before, right there my heart feel to the pit of my stomach, I felt nervous and scared. Jeff turned around and saw me, I wanted to run but my feet wouldn't move. Hey Sage come here I'd like you to meet someone, I walked over to him, Sage I'd like you to meet ( what your girlfriend I thought, god I hate myself right now) Trish Stratus, she is my partner tonight and we where going over the match. Hi Trish nice to meet you I said, yes nice to meet you She replied, I've heard a lot about you, Jeff's told me a lot. Oh really I said looking up at Jeff. Well that's comforting I said. Don't worry nothing bad Trish answered. Jeff I will talk to you later, I'll let you two catch up. Thank you Trish Jeff said see you later.**

**Come on Lets go Jeff said taking my hand, where we going I asked, you'll see he said. We walked out side of the building to a quiet place that was near the side entrance. Sit he said, I laughed and sat down, Jeff sat next to me and looked at me with a smile. Yes is there something I can do for you I asked. Actually yes there is he replied, and what is that I questioned. He smiled and leaned into me, what would you do if I kissed you right now, he asked. I looked at him confused. Umm I'm not sure I answered. Well let's see he said and I felt his lips touch mine. My heart melted when I felt his lips. **

**He kissed so passionately. We broke, I couldn't help but smile. I've been waiting to do that for years he said. Me to I replied, Jeff I have a confession I said. What's that he asked. Jeff I had a crush on you way back when I was 16teen and never told you. I kinda figured that Jeff said, but you where young back then, but I have to admit myself when you turned 18teen I developed a crush myself, I saw you grow into a beautiful woman. I smiled really. Yes I did he replied. Right there I couldn't help it this time I leaned in to kiss him.**

**Jeff and myself returned inside hand and hand both of us smiling from ear to ear. Jeff what does this mean I asked. Jeff stopped and looked at me. I guess this means you're my girl and I'm your man. He answered. I couldn't help but smile and once again kiss his lips. I guess it does I said. While we were walking Shawn came out from a locker room. Hey you two what's up he asked? Oh nothing Jeff said. Shawn you know I love you and you're my big brother I stated. Yea what did you do he asked. I haven't done anything but I want you to know what Jeff and myself are well an item I said. What do you mean item Shawn asked. You know a couple Jeff answered, Shawn listen I love your sister so much she's been on my mine for so long and I want to be with her if you say it ok Jeff questioned. Shawn looked at both of us and walked away saying nothing. **

**I looked over at Jeff well that didn't do over well I said. Sage your old enough to make your own choices he replied. I know and I have, Jeff I want to be with you and I don't care who likes it or not. I replied. Listen go talk to Shawn by yourself I'll meet you back here later Jeff said. Ok baby see you then I answered, while giving him a kiss. I went to Shawn's locker room. **

**Shawn you in there its me let me in will yes I yelled. Shawn opened the door, what? He said. Shawn listen I love you you're my brother, you've been there through it all and now I want to make this choice on my own. Sage it's not that I don't love you its that I worry about you and I care about you he said. Sage your like my daughter not my sister I don't want to see you get hurt. I won't Shawn I love him and he loves me. I replied. I never felt like this before and its something I don't want to lose, Shawn please can I have your blessing I asked. Shawn looked down at the floor, and then back at me Yes Sage you have my blessing, but if he hurts you I'll break his neck. Thank you Shawn so much I said. Come over here and give me a hug he said. I ran over to my big brother and gave him the biggest hug ever.**

**I left Shawn's locker room and headed to Jeff's, I knocked on the door and walked in. Jeff you in here I yelled. I looked around and didn't see any signs of Jeff being there. Well where the hell is he. I walked out of the locker room and there he was coming down the hall, He had flowers in his hands. Hey Jeff, I yelled. Where have you been. Well these where going to be a surprise but these are for you. He said. I took the flowers and wrapped myself around Jeff. Thank you baby I said giving him a kiss. Jeff I'll see you later I have to meet up with Shawn and Paul, I make my debut tonight as a member of DX. Love you I said. Love you too.**

**I walked up to Paul and Shawn so are we ready I asked. Ready as we'll ever be. Shawn said. So the three of us walked up the stairs getting ready to make our entrance. I looked over at Shawn, ummm what do I do I asked. Paul laughed just walk out between us and follow what we do. Paul said. Don't worry I'll guide you the rest of the way. The music hit and I could hear the crowd go nuts. I walked out right behind Shawn and then Paul followed, I stood right in the middle like I was told. We made our way down to the ring and I was the first to step in the squared circle. Paul and Shawn both stood on the turnbuckles and made the X symbol, Shawn grabbed the mic and we were off.**

**Paul started talking and Shawn was laughing at the comments he was making. I stood right in between them and smiled. Then Shawn said it, Well you all must be wondering who this little lady is? He stated, well this little lady is the "Heart Break Kids little sister" I heard the crowd gasp. That's right my little sister makes her debut here in the WWE and what better way than with the best tag team DX. Shawn yelled. Wait Shawn if she is your sister and she's apart of the team she needs the proper DX entrance. But Shawn you forgot to tell us her name Paul said. All of a sudden I felt something come over me and I grabbed the mic from Shawn, I can answer that question Triple H. My name is Sage and for those of you who want to make something of it, you can refer to me as Sage Michaels. Shawn just looked at me and smiled nice job he mouthed. Well then you heard the lady Paul said. Lady and Gentleman please welcome the newest member of Degeneration X, Sage Michaels, then all at once the crowd cheered and I was expected into the WWE and the team. We walked to the back and the crown still roaring over the announcement and I was so excited.**

**Oh my god Shawn the was amazing I never thought I would feel that kind of rush I said. You'll get used to it kid Paul replied. Welcome to the family Shawn said. I'm glad you're here. Me to Shawn me to. I'll see you guys later I'm going to fine Jeff. I'll see you later bro, love ya I said running off. Love you to Shawn yelled back. I wasn't pay attention to where I was going and run into the one person I never got along with, Edge. So you're the newest diva I hear he said. Yea and what's it to you I replied. I see you haven't change much he answered. Yea and your still the fucking asshole you where 3 years ago. I yelled you better watch your mouth little girl Edge said as he raised his hand to me. I won't do that if where you a voice came from behind him. It was Jeff, thank god I thought. You will not lay a hand on her you got it Jeff said. Or what Hardy he asked. Or you'll answer to me, and me I heard from behind me . I turned and there was my brother the one person I didn't wait to see right now. Shawn hey man I was just saying hi that all Edge said trying to talk his way out. Well you said hi now leave.**

**Edge walked away and I let out a sigh of relief. Thank you Jeff and you to Shawn, Just stay out of trouble girl Shawn said. I will I replied. Jeff take good care of her please, don't worry Shawn I will. Shawn walked away. I looked up at Jeff, you did a really nice job tonight he said. Thank you Jeff that means a lot I replied. After the show I rode back to the hotel with Jeff when we arrived there where a few fans waiting outside so Jeff signed some autographs for them. All of a sudden this little girl came up to me and asked for my autograph, I said sure and signed her shirt, I couldn't believe it my first autograph. I was so excited I was jumping up and down next to Jeff. I have made it I thought and I couldn't be any happier.**

**We were finally able to head up to our rooms, we made it to the elevator and headed up. I was on the 4 floor and Jeff was on the 3 floor Sage he said. I looked over yea. Jeff looked down and back up, Jeff what's up I asked. Sage will you stay in my room tonight he asked. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his waist, Jeff I'd loved to I answered. We got off on the 3rd floor and made out way to this room, all the way down the hall laughing. When we did get to Jeff's room he unlocked the door and we walked in. You can drop your stuff anywhere he said. Great I replied and let my bags down in the corner. If you'd like to take a shower you can Jeff said and relax if you want. I looked at him and smiled. I want to relax in another way. I replied.**

**Now I'm not going to kiss and tell but that night was memorable and romantic. Jeff and myself really found each other inside and out. The next morning I woke up and looked over at Jeff he was still sleeping. I grabbed one of the shirts laying on the floor and throw it on, I walked over to the window and looked out, What a beautiful morning I thought. I decided to take a shower and start getting ready for the next road trip to the next city. I let the hot water beat on my back, it felt so good to relax and not that to rush around to get moving. When I can out from the shower I heard Jeff up, I peeked out from the bathroom and he was getting things together. Morning Jeff I said. Hey you morning, did you sleep well last night he asked. I did very well I answered, how about you I answered. Great I was really tired last night. He said.**

**We got moving around noon and checked out of the hotel, I joined up with my brother and Paul. Hey there she is Paul said. Hey guys how are you I asked, Good Paul answered. I'm alright Shawn replied. I went to your room last night and you weren't there Shawn said. Oh I was with Jeff last night I'm sorry I replied. I see, is everything ok Shawn asked. Yes everything is fine Shawn don't worry I answered. I turned to Jeff, I will see soon, I said. Ok babe love you he replied, love you to I said walking away. Shawn and myself got in to his rental car, Sage looked at me he said. What I said. Sage where you careful he asked. Yes I was Shawn what's wrong I asked. Nothing I'm just looking out for you he replied. **

**We arrive into the next city which just happens to our home state, We were in Austin, TX . We arrived at the arena and no one was around. We were the first ones there. We parked and got out of the car. Shawn are we going home tonight I asked. We are he replied, it's going to be nice to sleep in our own bed's for a change. Good I can't wait I answered. Shawn can we go in and find our locker rooms. I asked. No not yet, we'll wait until the trucks get here. We looked around and walked around. It feels so good to be home I said. Yes it sure does Shawn answered. Shawn walked over to me and put his around me. I looked up at him Shawn is there something wrong I asked. Shawn said nothing.**

**Shawn was staring off into no mans land. Shawn I yelled what he said. Shawn I know that look what is wrong, nothing I was just bonding with you he said. Shawn don't lie to me what the hell is going on with you. I'm worried about you Sage I'm always worried about you, and now that you are with Jeff Hardy I'm even more worried. He said. Shawn I'll be fine I'm not in any danger. Shawn I'm older now and I'm not that stupid, you have nothing to worry about but if it makes you feel any better I love it when you are concerned for me I replied. Shawn looked down at me and smiled. Sage I love you he said. I love you to brother with all my heart. **

**Finally the trucks have arrived and Shawn and myself headed in, still we where the only ones there and it was so quiet with out the fans and the other superstars there. We walked around the arena and had a sister brother moment, it was actually really nice, for a chance I got to hang out with my brother and really just be myself and have fun. We were sitting in the seats when I saw Jeff coming from the back, I frowned a little because I was having so much fun with Shawn it's been awhile since we had this opportunity and it was coming to and end. Shawn looked at me, well I guess the bonding is over he said. No Shawn its not, you know where to find me I replied. Shawn smiled, you better go get your man he said. I love you Shawn and on one not even Jeff Hardy will ever take me away from you I said giving Shawn a kiss.**

**I walked over to Jeff, hey hunny, I said. Hey what where you and Shawn doing he asked. I looked back at Shawn and smiled and then back to Jeff, We were sharing some sister and brother alone time, we haven't spend time together in awhile. I miss him sometimes you know. I replied. Jeff smiled yes I know I miss hanging out with my brother I think about when we were kids and when we came here together. We were always together and know I'm here on Raw and he's on Smackdown and I really miss him He said. Jeff put his arm around me and we headed into the back, so tell me sweetheart what would you like to do until the show he asked. I looked at Jeff and smiled I can think of 2 things I said. Yea what's that he asked. Well one thing I'd like to do is this and I leaned in to kiss him. What felt like forever when we kissed seemed to be a lot longer this time. Jeff smiled when we broke. God I love it when you kiss me like that he said, and what is the other thing he asked. Well come with and I'll show you.**

**I took Jeff outside and around the corner, you know this is where I grew up I said, I used to come here when I was younger and basically get into trouble. I would be away from home several nights at a time. I have some good memories and bad memories here, but I'm still from Texas and I'll always be happy to come home. I guess you are going home after tonight's show Jeff asked. Yes I am it's going to be nice to be with the family after being on the road for so long. I answered. Why is that ok, I asked, Yes that's ok I was just wondering I can't think about being away from you for a long period of time but its cool that your home Jeff said. Well you can come with me if you'd liked I said. No I'd rather stay in the hotel rather than impose on your family. It's not the right time, when it is I'll go home with you Jeff answered.**

**The show started and I was getting ready, I didn't have a match I was just going out to the ring with Shawn and Paul, it was a tag match, their opponents Jeff hardy and RVD it was a special match leading up to No Mercy. We came out last and I was in the ring next to Shawn and Paul, I could feel Jeff staring at me. I had to act like we weren't an item which was so hard. The match got underway and I stated to one side on the ring, Jeff and RVD had Shawn and Paul back into the corner, Shawn all of a sudden had Jeff in the center of the ring and motioned from me to interfere. I climbed up to the top rope and jumped, I did a hurricanrana on Jeff Hardy. My heart was breaking, I never wanted to do that to my lover. I rolled out of the ring and Shawn picked up the win. I heard Lillian say and here are your winners Shawn Michaels and Triple H. I curled back into the ring and walked over to Shawn and Paul I raised their hands and smiled. Jeff was still on the mat. I looked at Shawn. Sage don't worry he's alright, but this is something you have to do he said. I know Shawn I Know.**

**We where in the back when Jeff came up to me, Hey Sage you did great out there, he said. Your not mad at me I asked. Hell no why would I be Jeff asked. I don't know because I made you lose. I answered. It all in the business Sage it happens, it don't change the fact the I love you he said. I smiled I love you to Jeff. I'll see you later I'm going to shower I'll see you off before you leave Jeff said. I sat in the hall way, a hall way where none other the wrestlers would go. I was there clearing my head and trying to make sense of there thing.**

**Finally it was time to go home, I was waiting in the parking lot for Jeff, Shawn came around with car and there was no sign of Jeff. I looked in every direction, He was no where to be found. Come on Sage time to go Shawn yelled from the car, I looked around one last time. I put my bags into the trunk and climb in the passenger side. I felt a tear run down my face, everything ok sis, Shawn asked, no I said, he promised he'd see me off and he never showed. I replied Sage maybe he forgot, or maybe he got tied up. Shawn answered. Maybe but its not like him. We made it home and I grabbed my bags and walked into the house. The smell of home overwhelmed me and I couldn't wait to hit my own pillow. I said hi to everyone and excused myself to my room. **

**My room was a normal room, pictures, posters and other little things around the room, I dropped all my stuff in the middle of the floor and flopped on my bed. This is so nice I thought my own bed my own room and my own pillow, This is heaven. I lied in bed wondering what happen to Jeff, he never leaves me without saying good by. I looked up at the ceiling and wondered, I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3:30 in the morning. I need some sleep I thought, I rolled over and shut my eyes.**

**The next morning I woke up and the clock said 12:30, holy shit I yelled, I ran down stairs Shawn I yelled, in here I heard from the living room, Shawn why didn't you wake me up I asked. Easy killer, you need some rest, you had a long 5 months. Beside its going to be awhile before we are home again take advantage of it and relax. He replied. Have you heard from Jeff I asked Shawn. No he hasn't called but if he does I'll come get you. I went back up to my room and try to keep busy I ended up lying down and falling back to sleep. When I woke up the second time it was 3:00 am in the morning the house was quiet and everyone was asleep, I walked down to the kitchen and found a note. "Sage, Jeff didn't call I'm sorry, love Shawn". my heart broke and I started crying. **

**It's been 2 weeks since we were home and I haven't seen Jeff at all, its like he fell off the face of the earth. Then out of no where Jeff walked into the building, I ran over to him and gave him a hug but he didn't return the hug, I stepped back and looked at him, Jeff I said. He said nothing and walked away, JEFF I yelled. **

**I watched him turn the corner and I fell to the floor crying, all I could think about is what did I do, I felt these arms pick me up from behind and turned me around, the last person I would have expected Randy Orton, Hey Sage you ok he asked. I'm not sure I replied, what's wrong he asked. Randy I'm not sure, Its Jeff he wouldn't talk to me or look at me, I don't know what I did I replied. Randy pulled me into his chest and hug me, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him. Come on lets go see Shawn he said. We walked to Shawn locker room and Randy brought me in. Thank you Randy I said, your welcome he answered and kissed my head.**

**Shawn walked in later and saw my sit on the floor, Sage what's wrong he asked. It's Jeff he didn't say hi or anything me walked passed me and never said a word. I'm not sure what's going on, Randy brought me here. Shawn came and sit down next to me, he wrapped one arm around me, Listen Sage he needs some time alone right now, He said. How do you know I asked. He came to me, he came to me and told me that his ex came back into his life and he is stuck in the middle of you and her. Shawn stated. What do you mean stuck in the middle of her and me I asked. I'm not sure he answered but you should let him figure it and hopefully he'll tell you the story later. Shawn said. I just looked at him confused, fine if that's what he wants then that's what he gets, I picked myself up off the floor and walked out of the locker room. **

**I looked around the hall ways looking for Randy instead I found Edge, Well Well, looked what the cat dragged in he said. Fuck off Edge I replied, walking passed him. I heard Jeff through you to the curb and went back with his ex. He yelled, I stopped in my tracks and turned around, as I walked back to Edge and made a fist, you're a little shit Edge you know that I said and then I punched square in the jaw. Stay the hell out of my life and you won't get hurt. I walked away and turned back looking at Edge lying on the floor, I laughed to myself nice hit girl. I walked to the mess hall and there was Randy and then there in the corner was Jeff, he looked at me and I turned away, **

**I walked over to where randy was sitting, hey Randy can I talk to you I said. Sure, he excused himself from the table, I took Randy's arm and looked back to Jeff, I saw the anger in his eyes and smiled. I thought two can play at that game. So what can I do for you Randy asked. Well I was hoping you could work this pain I have I replied. Sure where is this pain he asked. Right here I said and then laying a lip lock on him. I kissed him so deeply our tongues were roaming each others month. I broke away, thank you that feels so much better I replied. Randy stood there in shock. No thank you he replied. **

**I returned to my locker room and when I walked in there was Jeff sitting on the bench. What are you doing here I asked? What where you thinking Jeff said. I don't know what you are talking about I replied. Bullshit Sage, I saw you leave with Randy and I saw you kiss Randy. He yelled. You tell me Jeff I waited for you 2 weeks ago before I went home and then I never heard from you the next day, I come back and come to find out your ex came back into your life and I was out. So you tell me Jeff what is going on I yelled back. There is nothing going on Sage I want you not her, you're my life not her she left me and I moved on. Sage you know I love you Jeff replied. I don't believe you Jeff not for a second. Tell me something, did you sleep with her when you saw her I asked. Jeff looked down and then at me, Sage I didn't mean to honest, he answered. Get out Jeff Get the fuck out of my locker room now I ordered. Sage please No Jeff now. Jeff got up and walked over to me he tried to touch me, I backed up Get out I said. **

**Why would he sleep with her why would he does this to me, I had to fine Shawn, I left my locker room and hope of finding Shawn, the show was started and I couldn't find him anywhere, I walked over to the stage area and there he was, Shawn not now Sage we got to go he said. Shawn who are you facing I asked. Jeff Hardy he answered why, I want in on this match I replied I want him to hurt as much as he hurt me. I guess he told you everything Shawn asked. Yes he did and I'm pissed. We walked out to the ring Jeff was already waiting for Shawn to come down, I don't think he expected me to show up to.**

**The match go underway and my interfered every chance I could. Finally at the end Shawn was down and Jeff went to cover him, I took a steel chair and crawled into the ring I stood up and slam right down onto Jeff's back. The official rang the bell and Shawn was disqualified. I rolled Jeff out of the ring and walked over to Shawn, Shawn I said I'm sorry I had to. That's fine he replied I was going to do more harm to him then good. Shawn stood up and locked eyes with Jeff, Shawn mouthed you better watch your back boy, you better watch your back.**

**We walked into the back and there was Randy, Hey Sage you alright, I feel better now Randy thank you I said. Say Sage you want to go out with me sometime, he asked. I'd love to How about tonight and then we can go back to your room. I said. Sounds good he replied. I got ready and held for Randy's locker room on my way there, Jeff came out of his locker room, Sage can we talked he asked. I looked right at him, there is nothing to say Jeff, you broke my heart and you fucked up, I don't want nothing to do with you I said. Please he asked. NO. I started to walk away when I felt Jeff's hand grab my arm, let me go Jeff I said. No he replied, he pulled me into his room and pushed me up against the wall, Jeff I swear I'll hurt you, and before I could get any other words out Jeff started kissing me, I was trying to get him off me but couldn't. I fell into his touch I couldn't control myself.**

**The next thing I knew I was taking Jeff's shirt off and running my hands through his hair, my shirt came off and than his pants, he removed my pants and we fell on the floor, he kissed me all over and I just couldn't stop. After we had sex I sat up and grabbed my clothes trying to put them on as fast as I could. I looked over at Jeff, I have to go I said. No please stay with me Jeff asked I can't I said, why because you have a date with Randy, Sage please don't leave stay with me I love you Jeff bagged. You should have thought of that when you fucked your ex. I got dressed and walked out. **

**I walked to Randy's locker room, I knocked and went in, there in the middle of the floor was Randy getting ready. Hey Girl how are you, he asked. I'm alright, I replied, look Sage I'm going to have to reschedule, something came up he said running out the door. I walked out behind him and headed back to Shawn's locker room as I walked to Shawn locker room and decided to make a pit stop, I walked to Jeff's locker room hoping he was still there. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath and knocked, the door opened and Jeff was in the door way. I looked at him and smiled, Jeff do you really want to give us another chance or where you just lying I asked? He looked down and back at me, Sage I love you and I want nothing more than to be with you I made a mistake and I never want to hurt you again. Jeff answered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I loved the smell of him, Jeff I love you and I'm so sorry for trying to get back at you. **

**A few months had pasted and I was working on my own storyline but still apart of DX, I was trying to make every moment count when I was with Jeff. Eventfully he came home and met the rest of my family and not to long after that I want to Cameron and met his dad and brother. I have spent a lot of time in Cameron and have planned on moving there in the spring. I have to say my life has changed so much since traveling with the WWE back when I was still a teen, I look back and think if it wasn't for Shawn forcing me to go I would have never have been in a relationship with Jeff Hardy, God only knows how Shawn and myself would have been. I'm very luck to be where I am and I'm loving every moment of it. **

**It just goes to show you things do turn out for the best and the smallest kind of love grows in time. I have no complaints and my life is perfect, thanks to the people like my brother Shawn Michaels and Jeff Hardy. **


End file.
